Whether listening to an MP3 player while traveling, or to a high-fidelity stereo system at home, consumers are increasingly choosing intra-canal and intra-concha earphones for their listening pleasure. Both types of electro-acoustic transducer devices have a relatively low profile housing that contains a receiver or driver (an earpiece speaker). The low profile housing provides convenience for the wearer, while also providing very good sound quality.
These devices, however, do not have sufficient space to house high fidelity speakers. This is also true for portable personal computers such as laptop, notebook, and tablet computers, and, to a lesser extent, desktop personal computers with built-in speakers. Such devices typically require speaker enclosures or boxes that have a relatively low rise (e.g., height as defined along the z-axis) and small back volume, as compared to, for instance, stand alone high fidelity speakers and dedicated digital music systems for handheld media players. Many of these devices use what are commonly referred to as “micro-speakers.” Micro-speakers are a miniaturized version of a loudspeaker, which use a moving coil motor to drive sound output. The moving coil motor may include a low profile diaphragm (or sound radiating surface) assembly, including a sound radiating surface and a suspension (or surround), a voice coil suspended from the sound radiating surface and a magnet assembly positioned within an enclosure. The input of an electrical audio signal to the moving coil causes the sound radiating surface to vibrate axially thereby creating pressure waves outside the driver enclosure. The suspension surrounds and suspends the sound radiating surface within the enclosure and allows it to vibrate axially.